Addiction
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Elli is addicted to a game on her phone And Eisuke is not impressed.


Elli's Pov

I returned to the penthouse suite after a long day at work. I gently closed the door behind me setting my eyes on the couch. I hurried my way over and threw myself down as I stretched out my arms and yawned sleepily.

Now was the perfect time to do exactly what I had been waiting to do all day. I carefully searched through my pants pocket and pulled out my phone. I had just recently downloaded an amazing game on it; it has had me addicted for days. Eisuke has yet to find out about my addiction. Most times I get back a couple hours before he does, it gives me the perfect time to feed my addiction.

My eyes were glued onto my phone unable to pull them away as I carefully tapped on the screen. I was so absorbed into my game that I failed to hear the door open or notice the sound of footsteps as they got closer and closer.

Before long a shadow was looming over me but not a word had been spoken until finally the silence was broken.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahhh!"

I was so startled by the familiar voice I nearly dropped my phone. I glanced up to see Eisuke giving me a funny look.

"When did you get back!?" I asked, my voice came out a pitch higher than I expected.

"Just now."

'Wow. I totally didn't notice him coming in. And now I failed the level after I got so far... '

I returned my eyes back to my phone and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at your phone like it just died?"

I had to try keep my cool. Eisuke wasn't far off. In fact it did just die. The character in my game did...

"Because..." I mumbled.

I wouldn't look at Eisuke. I proceeded to restart over the level and was peeved Eisuke's interruption caused me to lose.

"What the heck are you doing on your phone?"

Eisuke sounded confused and annoyed. He had no idea what I was doing on my phone. He continued to question me but I continued to ignore him as I played my game.

"Why are you not speaking to me!? What could be so damn important on that phone that it's worth ignoring me!?"

Eisuke had started to raise his voice and I could feel the tension building up in the room but all I wanted to do was play my game. After all Eisuke isn't usually back at this time, it was my game time but for some reason he was back early today.

I continued to play when I felt Eisuke's warm breath against my face. He was looking over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

As soon as Eisuke had saw the screen he immediately bolted up.

"What the... Is that a pig? A flying pig? A flying pig is more important to you than talking to me!? You are seriously ignoring me over a flying pig!?"

Eisuke had just about lost it when he saw that I was in fact playing a game with a flying pig.

"Yes, the pig flies, it's called flappy pig. It's quite addictive." I kept my eyes on the screen as I responded.

"I can't believe this. You are ignoring me over a flying pig."

I could easily make out the displeasure in his voice but all I wanted was to play my game. I'd spend time with him after, I didn't think it would be an issue if I wanted to play a game for just a little while.

"I came back early today to spend time with you and this is the treatment I get. Don't tell me you were thinking about that pig over me all day!?"

I briefly froze, I wasn't sure how I should respond. It's true I was thinking about playing about the game but I also thought about him, occasionally...

I decided to act cool, I didn't want him to catch on how addicted I am, "Of course not. I think about you all the time. But this game is also a lot of fun. It's hard not to think about it sometimes."

I kept tapping away on my screen, I hoped Eisuke would believe me.

"You seriously think about a pig over me... What am I to you!? I didn't think I'd ever come second to a pig..."

I bit my lip, I hoped he'd calm down and just forget about it and let me play for awhile but I was sadly mistaken.

The phone was forcefully removed from my hands. I anxiously looked at Eisuke, unhappy that he snatched my phone from me.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not giving it back to you." Eisuke tucked the phone away in his jacket pocket.

"No fair..." I pursed my lips and looked at the floor.

I felt Eisuke suddenly get closer to me, he was practically touching me. I looked up, Eisuke's face was right in front of me. He had a wicked smirk on his face.

"You have been a very naughty girl. Naughty girls get punished. I hope you are ready..." Eisuke's words trailed off as he traced a finger over my lips. He proceeded to wrap his arms around me and before I had the chance to do anything Eisuke had lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down!" I protested as I tried to wriggle free. Eisuke responded by gripping me tighter.

"I'm not letting you go. I'm going to make sure you think of me and only me. You better be ready because I'm not going easy on you. By the time we are finished you'll be craving for more."

My whole body tensed up, I knew I was in for one hell of a night. And there was no escape for me now; I knew there was no point resisting, so I gave up an accepted what was in store.

Holding tightly on to me, Eisuked marched over to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Eisuke placed me onto the bed and lowered himself on top of me. Eisuke caressed my face as he gazed at me, he had that look in his eyes a look of burning passion. I could tell how much he wanted me. The more he touched my body the more I wanted him just as bad.

Eisuke trailed his lips all over my skin, traveling from my eyes, face and lips. They gradually traveled further down my body, first nibbling on my neck before finding his way down to my chest. Every spot he touched felt hot, my body was completely enflamed. My clothes must have been a nuisance as he proceeded to tear them off as fast as possible.

We laid there completely naked our bare skin softly rubbing against one another. He drove me wild with intense pleasure and his teasing kisses that only made me want more. I threw my arms around his back and held onto him tight. Moans escaped my mouth, he looked pleased as he caught everyone of them through our lips.

I was lightheaded. Eisuke was right, all I can think about is him, all I can feel is him. I couldn't take much more, my breathing had grown heavy.

It really was a most intense pleasurable night.

Eisuke's Pov

I woke up in the middle of the night. I glanced at the sleeping beauty besides me. Elli was there sound asleep like an angel. I admired her beautiful sleeping form for a few moments. I started to look around the room as many thoughts ran through my head. I still couldn't believe she was so addicted to something with a pig in it. What could be so fun about that?

'I wish she'd be addicted to me instead.'

I gently rubbed my hand down her bare back enticing a moan in her sleep. I smiled a little at how cute she was.

I suddenly noticed something hard under my back. It was quite uncomfortable. I searched the spot with my hands and pulled out a hard object. Looking at it closely I realized it was Elli's phone. It must have fallen out of my jacket last night.

'Hmm. Now is my chance to see why a game about a pig is so addictive.'

I gazed at Elli's sleeping face, making sure she was still sound asleep. Seeing she was still sleeping peaceful I began to look through her phone and soon found the game.

A huge smiling pig came up on the screen.

'I still can't believe she was more interested in this pig than me...'

I had begun playing the game. I just had to know what it was all about. I soon found myself absorbed in the game. I had no idea how much time had passed as I tapped away at her phone.

Before long the sun had begun to rise as sunlight filtered into the room. I had spent the whole night playing the game.

'I can't believe it... I spent all night playing a game with a flying pig.'

I was shocked with myself I couldn't believe it. There was no way I could let anyone else know that I had played a game with a pig and was completely absorbed in it.

I quietly put the phone away. There was no way Elli was allowed to find out after I scolded her on it the day before.

I noticed Elli had started to stir in her sleep, I quickly pretended I was still asleep.

Elli slowly opened her tired eyes and I followed suit. I desperately hoped she wouldn't catch on I was awake all night.

Elli looked at me and smiled, "Good morning, Eisuke." She said through a yawn.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Elli giggled and lowered her head onto my chest, "Very well."

Something wasn't right. I didn't like it. Elli was acting way too cheerful for the morning. Usually she complains and tries to go back to sleep.

I started to run my fingers through her hair as she rested her head on me, "Shall we get ready to head out?"

Elli still had that big grin on her face. She lifted her head up and inched closer to my face, "I told you it was addictive."

Elli giggled and sat up besides me. I felt my body grow tense. Of all things I had been caught playing that damn game. It shouldn't be allowed to be so addictive! I wasn't sure how I'd get myself out of this. There was no way the guys were allowed to know. I could just imagine all the things they'd say when I'm not around...

"You saw me..."

Elli nodded her head. She looked way too happy about the whole thing.

I raised my voice, I just couldn't let this get out, "You are not to tell anyone! I forbid it! Especially Ota and Baba. If you speak one word of this to anyone I will confiscate your phone for a month."

"You will take my phone for a month? What, so you could play the game some more?"

Elli started to tease me. Obviously I wasn't intimidating enough. Of course taking her phone would make her think that...

'Maybe I do want to play it more? No, what am I thinking!? That game should be burned!'

"I mean it. If you tell them, you will be punished. Consider last night as a warning. If you told anyone your punishment would be much worse next time."

Elli inched towards me and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around me and seductively whispered into my ear.

"Maybe I like your punishments though."

My eyes widened. Was there no getting through to this girl!?

"Haha. I'm sorry. I promise I won't tell anyone it will be our little secret. It sure was fun teasing you."

I couldn't believe her. She wanted to see me suffer!? How cruel...

"At least now you understand just how much fun that game can be."

"And for that reason I forbid it's use."

There was no way I could let something so addictive continued to be played. A pig was not going to get in the way of our relationship. Nothing was.

'Damn, why do I have these urges to want to play it again!? That game needs to be deleted immediately!'

"Aww, but I love that game..." Elli began to sulk but it was for the best. I'd rather we became addicted on each other than addicted to a pig and besides that's just weird...

"Elli," I whispered into her ear, "I love you."

I hugged her tight against my body. Elli was startled by my actions, she was no longer sulking at least.

"...Eisuke?"

"Let's forget about getting out of bed today. And let's forget about that pig. Let's only think of each other."

I didn't give Elli a chance to respond as I sealed her lips with mine. I carefully changed our positions on the bed as I got on top of her. I decided to go for round two. I'd make love to her until that damn pig is completely wiped from our minds. And all we can think about is each other and the love we shared.


End file.
